Chances Are
by LondonCat
Summary: This is a Brandon & Kelly-centric story. The other characters will be in it, but it will mostly just center around B&K.
1. Chapter 1

**Brief Background - This takes place present day - so roughly 8 years since the show went off the air. Kelly and Dylan broke up 2 years after D&D's wedding and have not looked back since.**

* * *

Donna waited until lunch was almost over before letting Kelly in on her news, which was why she had been insistent her friend meet her at the café today. She chose the innocent route.

"So, you're still coming to David's birthday party, Saturday?"

"Of course. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" Kelly admonished her with a grin.

"Great. We're, um, expecting a good sized crowd. I think Steve is even hiring a DJ."

"For a barbeque?"

"Yeah. His words to me were like 'good food and good tunes go hand in hand'."

"Sounds about right," her friend laughed.

"I haven't really told you who exactly is going to be there."

Kelly put her glass down and looked straight at her. "What's going on Donna?"

Squirming a little in her chair, she answered. "Brandon is going to be there."

"Brandon?"

Donna nodded.

"Is he back in town?"

"Well, he will be by this weekend. Steve was the one who told me."

"And Steve didn't feel the need to share it with me?"

"You'll have to take it up with him. Apparently, Brandon is moving back here. He got some kind of promotion and transfer to the LA office. I just thought you should know," she finished lamely. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Guess I'm a little in shock. Did Steve say anything else?"

"No."

"Hmm, ok." She paused for a long moment, her eyes gazing out of the ivy framed window before glancing back at Donna and changing the subject. "David give you any ideas what he wants for his birthday?"

"None. He's totally frustrating."

The waiter returned with their bill before anymore could be said and successfully ended any further talk about Brandon's return.

...

Once outside the restaurant, Kelly punched Steve's number on her phone as she walked back to her office.

"Yello?" Steve answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about Brandon?" she demanded.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything to Donna."

"Just answer my question Steve."

He exhaled loudly. "He asked me not to."

"What is this? A game of smoke and mirrors? Are we back in high school?"

"Hey, you talk to him about that. I'm just following a friend's request."

"When does he get back?"

"Umm, well, he's already here."

Kelly halted in her tracks oblivious to the stares as people maneuvered their way around her.

"Kelly?"

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Kel—." She ended the call, cutting him off.

On the other end, Steve looked at his phone. "Aw hell." He keyed in a phone number and waited.

Two rings and then, "Brandon Walsh speaking."

"I told you it was a bad idea."

"Steve? What's up?"

"Take a wild guess."

"Too many options. Just tell me."

"Let me just narrow it down for you. I'm not going to name names but her initials are Kelly Taylor."

He waited and then satisfied he had his friend's full attention from the lack of response, continued, "I just got reamed out for not telling her you were back in town."

"What did she say?"

"She's pissed, ok?"

"I suppose I should have said something."

"Yeah. Again, as I recall, I think I told you it was a bad idea."

"Duly noted, Sanders. Can you give me her office address again?"

"Her hours always change. I'd call first."

"All right. Give me her number and address."

Brandon wrote the information down and thanked him.

"Don't mention it. Just give me a heads up."

"Will do."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a message light waiting for Kelly when she returned to her office. It was her 1:30 appointment canceling and asking to be rescheduled next week. This was the second time Nina had cancelled at the last moment, which was a bit concerning. Kelly called her back and left a message on the answering machine with an alternate time.

Normally she would use the extra time to study but it was already a lost cause. Her thoughts were still hung up on her friends' news and the past. Ten years, two long term relationships and a few short ones later and it still hurt to think of him. Obviously, Donna and Steve were aware of that as well given their kid gloves treatment of any mention of Brandon.

_Why didn't he want her to know he was moving back? Was it because he wasn't coming back alone?_

The light on her wall turned on, diverting her. Kelly frowned and wondered if Nina had changed her mind again.

Pushing back her desk chair, she rose to her feet and opened her door to walk out to the hallway door. It separated the group of offices from the reception area. Since there were only five of them that practiced here, the clinic was set up to have a receptionist only there in the morning. A push button panel with each of their names was utilized for their clients to notify them when they arrived.

Opening the outer door, she saw that it wasn't Nina waiting for her. It was Brandon. He still looked the same but his experience and what he had seen as an investigative journalist showed in his eyes and his general demeanor. The idealistic and trusting young man was gone, replaced by a worldly wise and somewhat wary adult. His eyes seemed a bit shuttered when they met hers. "Hi Kelly."

"Hi Brandon."

"Sorry for just dropping by unannounced."

"That's all right."

"How have you been?"

"Good. And you?"

"Tired. I just drove into town yesterday."

"From DC?"

He nodded. "Me, my mustang and a U-haul trailer."

"No wonder you're tired."

They stared at each other until Kelly broke the building silence. "Would you like to come back to my office?"

"Do you have time?"

"Yes. My next appointment isn't until 3:00."

"Ok."

Motioning for him to precede her, she followed him and pointed out her office, letting the hallway door close after them. Inside her office, he sat down on the couch. Kelly closed her door, crossing over to take the low slung arm chair facing him.

"I also wanted to apologize for asking Steve not to tell you I was coming back," he began.

"How come you didn't want me know?"

Brandon glanced down at his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "It never seemed the right time to call and I think part of it, I wasn't sure what I'd be coming back to."

"Oh." It was her turn to look down.

"You know what, let's not get into that." He changed the subject and gestured to her office. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of years. I finally went back and got my Masters and worked as a school counselor for little over a year before ending here."

"You like it?"

"Yes, I do. I'm actually putting my degree to good use," she finished with a grin.

He smiled, easing some of his overall wariness. "Glad to hear it."

"How have you been?"

"Ready for a desk job. If this job hadn't come through when it did, I might have had to hit up Steve for a job."

"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't. Are you, um, moving back to your old house?"

"I'm only crashing there until I get my own place. It's Steve and Janet's home now. Doesn't even seem like my place anymore. I assume you're not at the Beach house anymore."

"You assume correctly. I have a condo not too far from my Mom and sister."

"How are they?"

"They're good. You know, if you would like some help finding a place, I could help you."

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"My mom has a friend who is a realtor who helped me find my home."

"I might have to treat you to dinner for that," he teased.

Kelly met his eyes, answering in a soft voice, "I'd like that."

"Me too."

She could feel something almost tangible lingering in the air between him before he suddenly shut it down and pulled back. "I'd better get going. I need to run by the Chronicle to get a few things taken care of."

He rose to his feet giving her no choice to do the same. Keeping her feelings neutral, Kelly thanked him for stopping by.

"It was the least I could do."

The two looked at each other uncertainly. She took a step toward him and he closed the gap, hugging her. She wrapped her arms around him and admitted, "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too. I kind of missed it here." He squeezed her before withdrawing. "So to get out of here, I go out the way I came in?"

"Yes."

Opening the door, he told her good bye and walked out. Kelly gently closed the door behind him and sat down on the spot he had vacated. She hadn't realized it until seeing him now how much she had missed him in her life and was even more uncertain of where she stood with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: ** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story.

Thanks to all who have read it so far and to all who have reviewed it. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Steve and Janet were in the kitchen when Brandon walked in through the back door. Janet was rinsing vegetables and fruit while Steve removed the last of the groceries from the bags and put them up.

"Hi Brandon," Janet greeted. "Everything squared away at your job?"

"Yep. They did the whole walkthrough and showed me where my desk would be."

"Great. You're joining us for dinner, aren't you?"

He hesitated. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll just get something later and let you guys have some family time."

She waived his response aside. "Don't worry about us. We'd love to have you stay for dinner, wouldn't we, Steve?"

He agreed but Brandon replied as gently as possible. "I know but I'm not really hungry right now and still kind of getting my bearings back."

"Ok."

No sooner had Brandon walked out of the breakfast area, Janet turned to her husband and said in a low voice, "Get him to stay for dinner."

Steve held out his hands, and whispered, "What?"

"Just go!" came the quiet order.

With an exaggerated sign of 'much suffering,' Steve put down the bread and went after Brandon, catching him at the stairwell. "Brandon."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should stay for dinner. Janet was really counting on you joining us."

"It's that important?"

Casting a look back at the kitchen, he answered, "Trust me, it is."

"Then tell her to count me in."

"Thanks."

Brandon nodded before taking the stairs two at a time while Steve headed back to Janet of his success.

Up in the guest bedroom, Brandon pulled out the paper with Kelly's phone numbers on it and placed it on the nightstand with his cell phone on top. It would have to wait.

Janet finished setting the table just as the timer went off for the oven about an hour later.

"Perfect timing," Steve commented as he sauntered back into the kitchen on cue. "I'll give Brandon the heads up."

Taking the lasagna dish out of the oven, Janet set it down on the burners. "I'll do it. I need to get Maddie out of her room as well and I need to change. Can you put the food on the table, Steve?"

"Got it covered."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Watching her leave, he wondered just what his wife was up to because they had already had a big welcoming meal for Brandon. Then he decided, he didn't want to know what she was up to and grabbed the potholders, using them to handle the ceramic dish. Walking into the dining room, he set it down on the open trivet.

Two things happened. He saw the fifth place setting and the doorbell rang. He took the few short steps to the front door and opened it.

"Well, hello there Kelly." He grinned

"Hi Steve." She looked a little embarrassed.

"You must be the fifth place setting at our table."

"I am. Janet invited me to dinner. Sorry about my call to you earlier."

"No apology necessary. Come on in."

"Thanks." Kelly hung around in the parlor as he closed the door.

"Hi Kelly," Brandon greeted. Both turned toward the stairs.

No sooner had he reached the two of them, when Steve beat a hasty retreat. "Kitchen duty calls. Why don't you two go ahead and sit at the table?"

The couple looked at each other.

"Ladies first."

During dinner and even after in the living room, all four adults made a conscious effort to keep the conversation free of personal topics. Steve took it upon himself this time to insist that both him and Janet go up and tuck Maddie in for the night together, leaving Brandon and Kelly alone.

The two felt as if they were back in high school and left alone by the parents. Unasked questions in both of their minds manifested into a 500 pound elephant sitting in the room with them and trying to pretend it wasn't there, made the silence stronger. After a moment, Brandon moved over from the arm chair and sat down on the couch near her, and joked, "Well, I think we covered all the basics during dinner."

"Yeah, I think we did."

"Although, if you like, we can go over my first day of work again."

"I don't know. I think Janet asked all the important questions."

"Ok. Just wanted to make sure and let you know the offer is still open."

She laughed. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"I know I mentioned it earlier, but I'm ready to stay in one place. I traveled enough and seen enough that what I thought was confining before isn't that way anymore."

"You had to get out there, though."

"Yeah, I know. It certainly opened my eyes and my mind." He glanced over at her. "There were times out there when I wished I had done things differently or said it differently."

Kelly sat still before admitting quietly, "I try not to think about all the mistakes I made. And as far as words I've said or not said, that's a whole other level of futile wishing." She added with a sad smile, "No regrets, remember?"

"I remember." Brandon turned toward her, leaning closer. Her eyes darkened even as she leaned in, narrowing the gap between their faces. When their lips met, both were thrown back to a time before no regrets when they were reaching beyond the farthest star.

"Oh, sorry," Steve muttered, walking in on them in surprise.

Kelly and Brandon couldn't have broken apart faster, faces flushed and the two of them clearing to separate sides of the couch.

"I'd better go." Kelly fumbled for her purse. "I've got an early appointment tomorrow."

"You don't need to leave, Kel," Steve said.

"I do. Please tell Janet thank you for inviting me and thanks to both of you for a wonderful dinner." She avoided looking at Brandon.

"Sure, no problem. Glad you could join us." Steve didn't have a chance to get the door for her, for she was out and the door closed before he could even cross the tiles. He looked back at Brandon. "Sorry, man. I didn't realize—"

"No, I'm sorry Steve." He stood up, resignation underlying his voice. "Mind if I make some more coffee?"

"Help yourself. As a matter of fact, I'll join you."

* * *

Entering her condo, Kelly glanced over her open living area following it into the small dining room and neat kitchen. What had looked welcoming and home this morning, looked bare and lonely to her eyes now. Doubts crept in. Was she latching onto Brandon out of loneliness and nostalgia? He had barely gotten back into town and there she was, making a fool of herself over him. Had past mistakes taught her nothing?

Her hands tightened on her keys. She had run out on Steve and Brandon and now she wanted to run out from herself. She wavered before slowing releasing her keys and dropping them into the tray beside the door and walking further into her home.


End file.
